Crispix Empire
The Imperial Dominion of Crispix, often just the Crispix Empire, is a massive Empire stretching across the atlantic coast of the Americas, Africa, and Europe. It is the most powerful empire of all time, having never once lost a military conflict and having total dominance over a massive sphere of influence. It is an authoritarian state, ruled over by a ruler named "Most Honorable Crispix." The title is given to whoever takes charge of the country after the previous ruler dies or resigns. The original names of the rulers are known only by them and the Crispix Council. To this date, little stands in the way of the Crispix Empire and total world dominance. History The Crispix Empire was founded on June 1st, 2098 in the suburbs of Boston by Most Honorable Crispix I, a man of unknown origin who had devoted his entire life to the study of the Crispix cereal. He quickly gained a large following, leading a coup against Edward Humble and taking control of Massachusets. From there, the United States of Amerika collapsed, and Crispix I was able to expand down the Eastern Seaboard without much trouble. His situation would better as he expanded further west, taking many valuable lands and resources for himself. He pushed north into Quebec, and south into Mexico, before leading a trek into South America and annexing much of the north. With the Americas effectively under his dominion, he turned to Africa, leading a naval fleet to colonize much of the coast before crossing the Strait of Gibraltar into Iberia. His conquest of Western Europe was all he needed to establish total dominance. He never failed to defend his Empire from outside invasion, and he secured total dominance over much of the world. His death led to the rise of Most Honorable Crispix II, who established a Crispix-based economic system, still used by most countries today. With his death, Most Honorable Crispix III, the current leader, rose to power. He is perpetuating the great Empire built by his forefathers to this day. Government Structure The Empire is governed with an iron first by the Most Honorable Cripix and to a lesser extent, the Crispix Council. The Council's primary job is to formulate laws, which require approval by the Most Honorable Crispix, and to select a new Most Honorable Crispix when the previous ruler's reign ends. This structure has proven extremely effective thus far, and has led to the Crispix Empire's total dominance over foreign affairs. However, they do not have control over three important regions: East Asia, Oceania, and India. These nations, united under the Free Council Assembly, refuse to give in the Crispix Empire's demands, and the Empire is in no geographic position to rule over them. Most Honorable Crispix III has been working tirelessly to solve this issue. Trivia *Each Most Honorable Crispix wears the same attire: A general's uniform with a cape, and a box of Crispix on their head as a helmet. *Crispix is the only legal form of breakfast in the Crispix Empire. Chex Mix is currently being implemented in place of Trail Mix. Category:Nations Category:Monarchies Category:Fascist Regimes Category:Non-Canon Category:Shitposts